


A New Home

by zombiedragon



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fresh Start, M/M, child!anti
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-30 22:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17232500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiedragon/pseuds/zombiedragon
Summary: The boy only knows hell. So it doesn't seem real when an adult actually protects him and cares for him.





	A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a one shot for this AU for now.
> 
> /boy’s thoughts/

He gasps for air again in the nighttime air as he continues to run.

"Fuck.." 

If they don't kill him, then the two at his so-called home will. His vision is fading due to the lack of air. Before he knew it, he has collided into something that made an, "Ow."

He stands up, gasping for air hard. He looks at the small girl on the ground, her white dress ruin by the mud. Her long, brown hair covers her face. He reaches out his hand as she sat up, "I'm sorry, I-I didn't see you."

She looks at him with tears in her brown eyes. She takes his hand and, he pulls her up. 

"The twerp as manners," a deep male voice said.

The boy froze in fear as he slowly turns his head to the voice. Instead of seeing one male there are two. He swallowed a lump in his throat as his body started to shake. Now he has reason number three on why he is dead. 

"Daddy, Papa. I'm ok. See, I didn't get hurt," she said calmly. She walks over to them. The one with pink hair and pink mustache kneels down. He checks her over. The one with gray skin and amber eyes, staring at him like they are reading his soul.

"There's the brat," an angry male voice shouted.

"Shit," The boy says and takes off running. He was out of breath in no time. He trips over on some debris and falls face first. 

"Well, well. Looks like its the end for you boy," A male voice says sounding like he is close behind the boy. Before he can get up, a foot lands on his back. He lets out a scream when the foot applies pressure on his back. His vision is fading when he couldn't feel the foot anymore. He gasps for air greedily. He tries to stand only to fall again. He didn't have any strength left. He hears footsteps approaching and curls up in defense. 

"Hey pup, it's ok. They won't hurt you anymore," the voice was like none he has ever heard before. It was soft, deep like honey. He could easily fall asleep to it. He moves his hands and opens his eyes. He sees the gray figure from earlier kneeled next to him. He stares at the male adult in confusion as he began to shake. Dark doesn't move, only says, "If I wanted to hurt you, I wouldn't have saved you from the others." 

The boy sits up and looks around. He doesn't see any of the adults that were chasing him.

"Why don't we get you clean up and some hot grub," The voice so soft and caring. Dark moves their hand towards the boy, and he flinches out of reflex. He didn't notice the figure halt for a second before they pick him up. The pup immediately grabs around the adult's neck as his body shakes out of fear. 

Dark walks thou the void to their home. They walk to the bathroom and sit on the tub's edge as they turn on the water on. They pull the pup away from their chest, standing on their knee. When the adult takes off the boy's shirt, their eye fills with anger. The boy was light when they picked him up but to see that he was just bone. How?

"How old are you?" Dark asks calmly.

"Four," the boy's voice sounds like sandpaper.

"What your name?"

/Worthless. A piece of shit. No one wants you. You're a mistake. Living garbage./ 

"Anti," he says weakly.

Dark places the pup in the warm bathtub and gently cleans him.

/Am I dead? Is this a dream? I live in hell./

When done, the adult helps the pup out. They give him a pastel blue shirt and girls jean, "Sorry we only have girls clothes that fits your size."

"I-It's ok," The boy remembers a day when his so-called mom put him in a dress, so the can get some free stuff.

Dark picks up the pup and walks to the dining room where the pink hair figure and the little girl from earlier are waiting for them. 

/I must be near dead and dreaming of the family I ran into./

"Hi, I'm Yan," the girl giggle sounding like candy.

"An-ti," the pup stutter. 

"Anti. He-he. That's a nice name," her giggles are making Anti 's cheeks feel hot. "How old are you?"

"Four."

"I'm six," she says proudly. "Oh! Have you meet my parents?"

"Only the grey one," the pup shrinks.

"He-he. That one is Papa and this one," she is pointing at the pink hair figure, "This one is Daddy."

"Dinner is ready," a new voice that sounds a bit robotic says making the pup turn his head. He has a confused look on his face as he stared at the newcomer. He looks similar to the other two but wears glasses. He is wearing a blue shirt with a white G on it. 

/I'm definitely dead and making this all up./ His heart pings with sadness. /Something is missing./

The blue shirt figure placed a plate of spaghetti in front of Anti with a glass of water. The others started eating. The adults talk about their day between bites. Slowly the boy eats a couple of forks full of spaghetti before he places his fork down. Even if this isn't real, he doesn't want to risk it.

"Are you finish, pup?" The grey figure or as the girl said Papa asked with concern. The pup nodded even as his stomach growls. Papa asks with care, "Could you eat two more forks full for me?"

Anti looks at his food. /I could do two. It shouldn't hurt./ He gives a small nod before picking up the fork again. The boy is chewing on his second fork full when Yan excitedly ask, "Can little brother sleep me with tonight?"

The pup chokes on his food. A hand pats on his back as he spits out his food. He hears the voice of honey speak, "Of course he can." 

"I-I should be going ho-ome," Anti jitter.

"You should rest first," Papa said.

/This is just a dream. It can't be real. Not without-./ Before Anti can protest Yan gently pulled on his arm, "Come, I'll show you my room."

The boy lets the girl guide him to her room. He didn't bother to look around the room. He's afraid that this will disappear and he will be in hell again. Yan climbs into bed. Anti follows, trying not to get too attached to the dream. Both the girl and boy lay down. The big sister hugs her litter brother tightly, "Papa, can you read us a story?"

"Actually, Papa still has some work to finish. I'll read to you instead," Daddy spoke. He sits in a chair next to the bed and starts telling a story. The gray figure walks out of the room. They check their phone and an evil smirk crossed their face. They crack their neck and teleports to the place the pup will no longer live. 

Dark's face curled up in disgust as the smell of the place hits their noise. The whole house is a pig style. They walk to Anti's so-called parent's room where they were sleeping. With a loud crack of Dark's neck, their aura lashes out wrapping around parent's bodies. Within a heartbeat breaks their bodies to pieces and rebreaking to smaller pieces. Objects in the room torn are apart as well. When both bodies were nothing more than dust, Dark fixed their hair and suit. 

Dark summon a gas can. Starting in the parent's room, pouring the gas out. They walk to the living room the gas can empty. Dark is about to light it when they hear a cowbell ringing though not so loud. Their curiosity walks them to the sound. They enter a room that has to be the boys. There in the corner was a crib. Dark's breathing hitch for a second they feel anger swell in them. Too bad they can't keep ripping into the so-called parent's bodies.

There in the crib was a baby about six months old. Dark could see the baby is underweight. The baby was crying, but no sound was leaving his voice. The baby is kicking a rope that had cowbells on them. They could tell that it was the pups idea. Dark picks up the baby and brings a fresh bottle of milk from the void. The baby downs it quickly. The grey figure sees a silver bracelet that has J.J. on the baby's arm. They walk back to the living room and set the place on fire. Dark teleports them back to their house. 

Anti had placed a hand on the doorknob when a sweet but calm voice spoke, "Are you looking for this?"

He turns around to see the gray figure kneel in front of him holding a baby. Not any baby but his baby brother. Anti had tears falling down his cheeks as he grabs his baby brother and holds him tight. Papa waits for a few minutes before speaking, "Why don't we go to bed?"

Anti nodded. Papa leads the pup back to Yan's room. They place J.J. in a crib that Anti can't recall if it was there in the first place. The boy gave a worried look to Papa. Dark pulls out of their pockets a rope with cowbells on it and places it in the crib. Anti smile in relief now that is baby brother was out of hell. Papa whisper, "Your turn pup."

Anti walks over to the bed and lays down. Yan even though she is still asleep she hugs him. Papa ruffles Anti's hair and whispers, "Goodnight pup."

Dark walk back to their room to find a smiling Wilford laying on the bed. They crawl into bed and lay face down. 

"Rip them to shred did ya?"

"Sadly too soon. Now we have a second son."

"Second? Yan is going to love that."

"That she is," Dark roll to his side. "Wilford, thank you."

"I saw the look in your eye, the same look when you first saw Yan. It would be eating at you if you didn't," Wilford says as he wraps his arm around Dark. "Now two boys get a chance to live proper lives."


End file.
